Hotty Toddy
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Because for once he's going to be a good boyfriend, not a good rockstar. JONAS fandom. NICKXMACY.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WORKED PRETTY HARD ON IT. IT'S MY FIRST ATTEMPT NOT ONLY AT NACY BUT AT JONAS ALSO. THANKS FOR CHECKING IT OUT. ALSO FINAL THOUGH THIS IS LIKE THE FIRST EVER ONE SHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN. I MEAN I HAVE 19 STORIES AND SOME OF THEM HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED SO THEY SEEM LIKE ONE SHOTS BUT THIS IS THE FIRST ONE THAT RIGHT FROM THE OUTSET WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ONE. HAHA. **

**RATING: G BECAUSE I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CURSE WORD IN IT. HAHA. THAT'S QUITE A FEAT. **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED JONAS THERE WOULD BE WAY MORE CONTINUITY BETWEEN EPISODES. IF I OWNED OLE MISS I WOULD BE PRETTY DANG HAPPY. **

**HOTTY TODDY**

- N - M -

She should be sleeping.

In 7 hours and 18 minutes nope wait make that 17 minutes she's supposed to report downstairs for breakfast with her coach. She's supposed to be bright eyed and ready to talk strategy. She's supposed to be in what Stella always not so jokingly refers to as her "Eye of the Tiger" mode.

In 10 and a half hours she's supposed to take the court for the biggest match of her collegiate tennis career so far. She's supposed to face a girl whose handed her not one loss, but two. The first loss was so embarrassing it for the first time in all of her years playing sports actually shook her resolve. It made her wonder if she was good enough. The second loss was closer but it was for an even bigger prize. Maybe it was the fact that it was closer , but it actually somehow made her feel even worse than the first one did. Actually it probably had a lot to do with the fact that it was for a bigger prize and on a bigger stage, but it still upset her just the same. Wasn't the third time supposed to be the charm? Yeah in 10 and a half hours she wasn't just supposed to show up on the court she was supposed to show up on the court ready to kick butt and take names.

So it's easy to see why she should be sleeping.

Instead of sleeping she's sitting on the edge of the bed in her hotel room, wearing one of his old t-shirts, and watching reruns of "The Valley" as though it's just another night. She's also contemplating touching up her fingernails because she messed them up during practice that afternoon. She's also doing everything she can to not stare at her phone because it's not like she's the kind of girl who can't go to sleep without talking to her boyfriend at least once a day. Okay so that's a bold faced lie. She needs to hear his voice. She needs for him to talk about mundane things so that she can finally shut her brain off. She needs for him to say those three magical words I and love and you and then she'll fall asleep with no problem at all. And then she'll be able to be all of the things she needs to be for tomorrow.

She stands up from the bed and goes to grab a bottle of Hotty Toddy. It's the special nail polish Stella created when Macy broke the news that she'd decided to play tennis for Ole Miss instead of volleyball for Penn or swimming for Stanford or the hardest one to give up left field for Arizona State. It's red with blue glitter in it. Anyway it's nothing like the polish she used to wear and she's pretty sure that's why she loves it so much. She wears it everyday and even takes it with her when she's going to get her nails done.

She sits down on the bed and starts to twist off the cap when suddenly she hears the ringtone she's been waiting for all single day. She presses the answer button with one hand as she's putting the cap back on with the other. She doesn't bother to act like she hasn't been waiting all night for his call because he'd see through it anyway so when she answers she says, "Took you long enough" instead of a more traditional hello.

He chuckles softly before replying, "Sorry Dad scheduled an after concert interview with a magazine without telling us. It took forever. I literally just walked into my room two minutes ago."

"How was the show?"

"It would have been better if you were there," he replies earnestly. He hates that concerts don't feel the same without her there now. He misses seeing her wonder when they gear up for each song as they she hasn't heard them all a thousand times. He misses the way she's willing to hug him after the show even though he's sweaty and looks like hell. And so when he says that it would have been better if she were there he's just being honest.

"Such a charmer," she jokes even though she doesn't have to be in the same room as him to see the sincere look he had on his face when he said it. It's one of her favorite of all of his looks. It comes second only to the one that says I love everything about you. That one is a half smile that leaves her just a little bit weak in the knees.

"Only when it comes to you."

And this is why she has to listen to his voice for her to fall asleep because suddenly her heart is beating faster and she feels that feeling that only he can make her feel. It's not just run of the mill love. It's I get why Tom Cruise jumped up and down on Oprah's couch love. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he sighs because if there is one thing he never considered when he decided that he wanted to be a rockstar it was that one day he would love a girl so much he wouldn't want to be away from her for as long as he'd been away from Macy. The last time he'd seen her was 5 weeks ago in Memphis. She'd driven up from Oxford to see him. "I wish I could be there tomorrow to support you."

"It's not a big deal," she assures him. Sure she wishes she had the kind of boyfriend who could come to all of her matches and cheer her on every step of the way but she always knew she wasn't going to be able to get that with him. And she knows that he does cheer on. He's purchased some website that allows him to keep up with every collegiate tennis match in the country. And he always sends her a text wishing her luck before a match and telling her how awesome she did after. And occasionally they talk strategy about her upcoming competitors which impressed her coach when she found out. But maybe the thing he does that makes her smile is the is he's always proudly rocking Ole Miss gear for her. Seriously when she sees him in a Rebel t-shir she can't help but think it makes him look hotter than any tuxedo ever could. When she told him how much she loved that he was always wearing Ole Miss gear he admitted that it was his way of always carrying her with him. So what they've got isn't perfect but when it comes to relationships nothing ever really is.

"Yes it is Mace," he counters because while he hasn't been in a lot of relationships he knows enough about this world to know that when your girlfriend is playing for a National Championship as a freshman it's pretty big deal and so you should be there to support her especially when she's slept in a tent overnight in the pouring rain to support you.

"I couldn't go to the Grammy's with you this year," she points out. _Stupid Physics exam. _"Life happens. I'm just glad I'll get to see you in 10 days."

She's joining him on tour for the summer. She can't believe that for 12 and a half weeks they'll get to act like they're practically a normal couple. She'll be taking summer classes to stay ahead and he'll be playing sold old out venues every other night, but still it'll be much better than what they are having to deal with right now.

And this is why he loves her because she gets it. She gets that his life is hard and messy. She gets that most of the time there is nowhere else he'd rather be than with her just watching ESPN or movies, but that he doesn't have a choice. And it's probably why he feels even guiltier about not being able to be there tomorrow. Instead of fighting her though he decides to change the subject because it's not like they'll ever be able to agree. "You're going to win tomorrow Mace."

"You're one of the only people I know who thinks that," she admits quietly. Before she started watching "They Valley" she was watching two sportscasters basically say that they didn't think she really had a chance to beat Elena. After all Elena was the best collegiate tennis player in the country, male or female. She was also the defending champ. Macy believed in herself but even she couldn't handle the way they were basically saying that it would take a miracle for Macy, who they described as the Cinderella story from Ole Miss, to take down the defending champ.

"As long as you know it too that's all that matters."

The extent in which he believes in her always surprises her even though after two and a half years together she should understand that he's her biggest fan.

"Elena may have the home crowd behind her. She may be the defending champ. She may have a serve that rivals most people on the tour. But you're Macy Misa. You don't quit. You don't stop. You just keep pushing forward. And that's not only why I love you, but why I know that I'll soon be able to say that my girlfriend is best Division I Women's Tennis player in the country."

"And this is why I stayed up way too late for you to call," she jokes as she wipes a stray tear that fell from her eye.

She ends up going to bed 20 minutes later. He tells her all about Joe and Kevin's guitar hero showdown and how Frankie's been fooling around with the sax. By the time they hang up and she turns "The Valley" off she can't help but think that staying awake for that call was just part of her strategy.

- N - M -

"I'm not doing the interview with that magazine tomorrow afternoon," he announces moments after he gets off of the phone. Joe and Kevin are eating nachos in the living room of their suite. Neither of them even bother to look up from the plate that they are sharing.

"Yeah right," Joe snorts because it's Nick and he doesn't even let them leave band practice early let alone skip a meeting with a magazine.

"Seriously I'm not doing it," he repeats.

"What are you going to do instead?" Kevin asks.

"I'm going to Athens. I'm going to be there for Macy."

Joe finally stops eating and looks up from the plate. He can tell just by the determined look on Nick's face that his brother isn't joking. After all this is Nick. He is the serious one. Still Joe isn't sure what to say. Part of him wants to whine and say it isn't fair that Nick gets to go. Part of him wants to point out that Nick doesn't do things like this. Still he finally decides to just say, "Athens as in Georgia?"

"No as in Greece," he replies because only Joe would ask something like that. "Yes Georgia," he adds a moment later because with his brothers you never know if they can differentiate between a joke.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks in a rare moment where he is actually serious and not talking about something ridiculous like penguins or ducks.

"Yeah," Nick's voice is clear and confident even though on the inside he's pretty sure he's not as sure as he should be. He's never done anything like this before. Still he is sure that Macy deserves for him to be there. She deserves more than a text message saying good luck and one saying that he's proud of her.

It takes him all of an hour to finalize his plans. He convinces his parents that for once he wants to be a good boyfriend and not a good rockstar in all of twenty minutes. He buys a plane ticket and orders a car in half that time. He packs his suitcase in the remaining time. When he looks at his alarm clock he has just enough time for a power nap before his car is going to arrive. The last thing he thinks is he can't wait to see her face when she realizes that he came.

- N - M -

She lets out a deep sigh as she pulls on tennis sneakers. Her heart is pounding rapidly in her chest. She can hear the buzz of the crowd even though she's still in the locker room. She glances at herself in the mirror and smiles. She grabs her phone and reads his text message one more time even though she already has it memorized. _You're going to win today Mace. _She smiles and closes her phone before collecting her bag and racket and heading out onto the court.

When Macy steps on the court she's relieved to see that there is a lot more blue and red in the crowd than she had originally expected. She takes a moment to search the crowd for her loved ones. She smiles when she sees Stella chatting animatedly with Kerry. Kerry is Macy's closest teammate as well as doubles partner so it makes her happy that her two best friends can get along even when she isn't there. She notices an empty chair between Stella and her mother and briefly wonders who it's for but figures it's just another teammate or a fan. She can tell by one look at her mother that her mother is nervous for her. Finally she sees her coach and can tell by the look on her face that she's trying to will Macy to a win. She sighs one last time and then goes to stretch a little before the match begins.

- N - M -

Nick walks into the arena moments after the National Anthem is played. He sits down between Stella and Mrs. Misa. He hugs them each quickly and within moments of sitting there realizes he's never been this nervous before. He's played Madison Square Garden and yet it's her who he is actually nervous for.

He joins in with the crowd in chanting Hotty Toddy when she holds serve to open the match. He can't help think this is the first time he's really ever understood the chant she taught him when he accompanied her to a football game in the fall.

"I'm so glad you came," Stella tells him as she grips his arm during Elena's serve.

"So am I," he replies. He can't help but wonder if this is what it is like for her. Is she as on edge when he's playing a concert or an awards show like he is right now?

- N - M -

She stares long and hard at Elena after successfully breaking her serve. All she has to do is hold and she'll be halfway to winning the match. She glances up into the crowd and freezes when she sees a familiar mop of curly brown hair. She does a double take because there is no way that Nick is sitting in the stands right now. And then he smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up and she knows that she's not imaging it. Nick is sitting in the stands cheering her on in the Ole Miss Women's Tennis shirt she gave him for Christmas. She mouths I love you to him before taking the court again.

It takes her 39 minutes to win the second set and the match. When she reaches across the net to shake Elena's hands she can't help but notice that Elena looks as though she can't figure out what just happened.

She doesn't bother to resist the urge to cry as she heaves the trophy above her head while the crowd serenades her with Hotty Toddy. The whole time she's staring at him and it means so much more to her that it looks like maybe he wants to cry for her too.

After smiling for enough pictures that she's sure the dots will never leave her eyes she rushes into the stands and envelopes him in a hug. "You came?" She says it into his chest and she isn't sure she if can even hear it but she says it all the same because it's the only thing that's been running through her mind since spotting him in the stands.

"You won." He replies because this moment is about her and not the fact that he's here. He doesn't want it to get lost that she just beat the pants off of the defending National Champion on said champion's home turf.

"Hey we're here too," Stella jokingly whines. If they keep being so sweet she's going to be jealous that Joe isn't nearly as romantic as his younger brother. "I braved the humidity to support you in a sport I only vaguely understand the scoring of."

"And for that I love you too," Macy jokes as she hugs her best friend.

- N - M -

"Thank you for coming," she murmurs sleepily. It's nearly 12 hours later and they're laying in her bed in her hotel room. It's been a long day and it's finally catching up to her. She feels like she spoke to every sports reporter there is. She can't help but think she preferred Annie from the local station in Oxford because at least she asked different questions.

"There is nowhere I would have rather been," he answers honestly. He thinks that maybe one day he'd like to slow down. He loves music but not as much as he loves her. He wants to be able to share more moments like this.

She smiles and doesn't say anything because honestly what can she say to beat something as romantic as that?

"Hotty toddy Macy," he jokingly whispers in her ear before kissing her gently on the forehead and turning off the television.

"Hotty toddy Nick," she replies and she knows that from now on when she hears that celebratory phrase it'll take her back to this place and this moment.

- N - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT WAS. HAHA. THE IDEA HAS LITERALLY BEEN PLAGUING ME FOR DAYS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND REVIEWING THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. I HAVE A FEW OTHERS JONAS FANDOM IDEAS SO I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF THAT'S SOMETHING I SHOULD WORK ON OR NOT. IF YA'LL THINK THIS IS RUBBISH THEN I'LL LEAVE NACY AND JONAS TO THE EXPERTS OVER HERE AT PURE HORACE MANTIS. THANKS FOR CHECKING THIS OUT. HOTTY TODDY! - KRISTINE. **


End file.
